


Ereshkigal Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Ereshkigal x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader





	1. Relationship Headcanons (F!Master with Depression)

\- Ereshkigal took things very seriously once you opened up to her about your depression

\- you were not only her master, but also her partner and she was determined to do everything she could to help you

\- after talking with some of the servants who had been at Chaldea for longer, as well as doing some research she felt that she had a pretty good idea of what to do

\- when a depressive spell hits, her first instinct is to make sure that you’re at the very least out of bed. she’ll even cook for you just to make sure you’re eating (with Tamamo Cat’s help)

\- a lot of times, she just wants to distract you in case your thoughts are going to bad places. she’ll tell you stories or gather some other servants to take you on a trip to a singularity - anything to keep you out of your head

\- even though Eresh is a quiet person, she’s clearly trying her best and getting out of her comfort zone for your sake. her efforts are helpful, and over time you’d find that your depressive episodes are less frequent thanks to her


	2. Shopping Headcanons

\- Eresh loves doing pretty much anything with you, let’s be real here. she’s been stuck presiding over the Underworld for so long that everything seems new and exciting

\- but going shopping? getting things? she’s never seen so much stuff!

\- buying her gifts is a really quick way to make her happy - anything you get her, she’ll love

\- if you really wanna make her happy, clothes are the way to go. she has her own style but she’ll try out anything, especially if you think it’ll look good on her (it always does)


End file.
